Beyblade Metal Fusion - ScarlettParker15
by ScarlettParker15
Summary: Meet Tru Tendo, a young girl with extraordinary talent in beyblade and the daughter of the Last Beymaker. Tru's father tells her that before he teaches her the art of beymaking, she must first learn to survive the Dark Nebula. An ruthless and evil organization that is hungry for power. Will Tru make it out of this chaos alive and realize her full potential as the stongest blader?
1. Episode 1 - A Strong Opponent

**Scarlett: I probably should say that I don't own most of the characters in this series, except for Tru and her dad, but that's kinda obvious since this is fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy please!**

* * *

The father looked at the two twins(a boy and a girl), born just a few minutes ago and he examined the boy twin's ears, looking for a specific birthmark. The boy didn't have any sign of a birthmark near his ears or anywhere else for that matter. "Is he the one you will train?" The mother asked him. The father shook his head and said, "He has no marking." The boy twin went back to sleep, so the father set him down and picked up the girl twin.

As soon as the father looked behind the girl's left ear, he spotted the white oval shaped birthmark, identical to the mark the father had behind his right ear. "Aha! The girl has it! She has the marking of a beymaker! I will train her as soon as she is old enough to understand." The mother smiled and said, "The girl is named Tru and the boy is Yu."

The father handed both babies over to the mother and she started to feed them. The mother looked up and said to the father, "Do you think Doji will find them? If he does…" She didn't finish the sentence for she didn't need to. The father knew Doji would do anything to get information on the star fragments whereabouts. After all, the father was the last Beymaker. He had knowledge Doji needed to know and because of that, Doji continuously tried to track down the father's whereabouts.

"It will be harder to keep moving from house to house now that these ones are here." The father thought aloud and gestured to the twins. The mother nodded. _What are we going to do?_ She thought. Sensing her thoughts, the father answered aloud, "I don't know. But I promise I will find a solution."

Being a Beymaker, the father had a special power granted to him to help protect his knowledge. He could read people's minds. It had come in handy when someone was lying to him or trying to pull information out of his mouth with a casual question or two. The white birthmark on his ear was like a transport that converted special star fragment power into the body and granted an ability. The Beymakers with birthmarks on their left ears, were the ones most likely to survive. Not only that, but the ones with marks on their left ears were usually more powerful. This was why Tru was the one to be trained instead of Yu.

The mother and father stayed together for one full month before the father learned that Doji had found them again. The father didn't know whether or not Doji knew about the twins, but to be on the safe side, he helped his wife and little Yu escape from the house and flee far away. The father now only had to worry about Tru.

Tru grew up to be an energetic and cheerful girl. She quickly developed a passion for beyblades and often battled other bladers with her father's Desert Cactus bey. Tru liked to read, so she was able to teach herself martial arts, because her father insisted she would need the skills someday. He also said it would help her skill in beyblading.

"Hey dad? Have you seen my new book?" The father heard Tru's voice calling from upstairs. He was writing down important information that was to be filed away in a special box so no one could find it and Tru had interrupted him. The father hides the information in a drawer underneath his collection of ribbons, then headed upstairs to help his daughter.

When Tru finally found her new book underneath the couch, her father went into the kitchen to make lunch. Tru went downstairs to go to her room and she passed by her father's office. _I wonder what he does in there._ Tru thought curiously. "Tru!" Her father's voice called from upstairs in the kitchen, startling her before she could go in his office. "Yeah?" Tru called in answer. "I need to go to the market and get some more beans. Can you watch the house while I'm gone?" Tru heard his voice call. "Yep!" She answered. "And don't answer the door for strangers!" Her father called before leaving. "I know, I know. Sheesh." Tru muttered as she entered his office.

It looked pretty normal. There was a desk and swivel chair. One file cabinet. A key hook with assorted keys on it. A large box full of wires and circuits. Bey parts. Tru saw a piece of ribbon sticking out from a drawer in the desk and opened it. There was a whole collection of ribbons in there. She then spotted a piece of paper underneath all the ribbons. Pulling it out, she saw the date at the top was today. There was a hand drawn map and some writing;

_Today, I figured out where the missing piece of the star fragment is. I originally had all of the pieces, but in a struggle with Doji, I left ⅛ of the star fragment near the volcano in Coma Village, my current home. Doji didn't know I had left it, so he didn't bother to look around. However, I searched for nearly a year before I traced the energy level to where it had fallen. The map I have made here is a reminder to myself where I've hidden it. I often forget things, especially when I have multiple hiding spots for multiple different things and sometimes it's hard to keep track of them all. After writing this, I will hide it well in my special box where I keep all my secrets and knowledge. The box is located in my underground lab in the refrigerator, behind packages of what is disguised to look like milk jugs, but is actually painted cement. If you are reading this, Tru, then this means you have intruded in on my things early, or I gave you this in order to teach about beymakers. If the latter, then use this knowledge wisely. If the first option, then you are grounded for one week, and also, get out of my office. _

Tru gulped a little and turned slightly red when she read the part about being grounded. Nothing else was written after that, so Tru decided to put the paper back. Just as she started to open the drawer, she heard a thump from upstairs. She froze, thinking it was her father who had probably forgotten something and come back. In a nervous panic, she dashed out of her father's office and into her room, forgetting she still had the paper in her hand.

Doji broke the lock on the door easily. Ryuga followed him inside. The house was silent. Of course it was. Doji had seen the Beymaker leave with his own eyes. "Where should we look first?" Ryuga asked Doji. Doji thought a moment. "His bedroom. Office. File Cabinets. He has to keep information about the star fragment somewhere he goes often." Then Ryuga said, "Who are you?" Doji seemed startled, then realized Ryuga was looking behind him. He turned around and saw a young girl with bright orange hair holding up a launcher and a bey, preparing to battle. "Leave this house or else." She said.

Ryuga laughed. Obviously this girl didn't know who L-Drago was. L-Drago was Ryuga's bey. The only bey in the whole world that rotated to the left. All the other beys rotated to the right. It was normal rotation against left rotation. The girl and Ryuga launched their beys after saying the countdown. "3, 2, 1, let it rip!" The beys rushed forward and clashed. The girl called out to her bey, "Special Move, Needle Shower!" The Cactus bey started shooting out needles, that threatened to pierce L-Drago's fusion wheel.

But the girl had underestimated L-Drago's power. The needles didn't affect L-Drago at all. "L-Drago! Attack, now!" Ryuga shouted and L-Drago rushed towards Cactus. The girl shouted, "Hold your ground, Cactus!" The beys clashed once more and L-Drago started to push Cactus backwards, but the girl remained calm and called again, "Cactus!" The Cactus bey stopped L-Drago's attack and then sent L-Drago flying. Ryuga growled and L-Drago landed on the ground, still spinning and headed straight for Cactus again.

Doji watched the girl and Ryuga exchange hits and wondered, _Who is this girl? Could she be the Beymaker's daughter?_ He could have sworn the house was empty when he broke the front door's lock.

Cactus and L-Drago continued exchanging hit after hit, when finally, L-Drago started to wobble. It was starting to run out of power and stamina, but Cactus still had plenty of stamina left. "Cactus!" Tru called out to her father's bey and Cactus rushed forward and flung L-Drago across the room. Ryuga frowned, obviously frustrated that his superior bey had reached a point where he couldn't do much…except he still had enough power for his ultimate dark move. L-Drago was a bey that held a mysterious dark power, and it had never lost a battle in its entire life because of it. The dark power could steal opponents spin strength and turn it into its own spin strength. "L-Drago!" Ryuga called, and L-Drago clashed with Cactus once more.

Cactus started to slow down a little as L-Drago sped up. L-Drago was stealing power from Cactus. Tru realized immediately, and broke free from the clash to stop the power drain, with L-Drago chasing after her.

Tru felt the piece of paper that her father had written in her back pocket and said to herself, _I must hide this so they don't find it. If they find it, they will not only find the location of the star fragment, but also where dad's underground lab is and the location of his secret box is in too!_ "Cactus! Special Move, Spike Shield!" Tru shouted and Cactus glowed green with spikes surrounding it. It had taken Tru a whole week to create that special move.

Ryuga grinned and said, "Playtimes over! Here comes my _real_ power!" Tru braced herself and Cactus for the next attack. Ryuga said, "L-Drago! Dark Move..." Tru gasped. Ryuga had a Dark Move? She had only read about a Dark Move's destructive power and knew the Spike Shield might not stand against it. "Cactus! Rush outside of the house!" Tru shouted and followed the bey as they went outside. Ryuga and L-Drago followed. "You won't get away!" Ryuga said, then he completed his Dark Move. "Dark Move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Supreme Bite Shot!" Then he laughed evilly as his hands glowed purple and L-Drago's form as a dragon appeared with three heads. "Cactus!" Tru cried out in alarm as the dragon attacked brutally. The shock wave from the attack knocked Tru backwards and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Doji said, "Well done, Ryuga. L-Drago is turning out to be a fine bey. Now, lets search the house." Ryuga held out his hand and L-Drago flew into it. Ryuga put L-Drago in the gold armor sleeve on his right arm, where it always went. Ryuga kicked the fallen Cactus at Tru's unconscious body and then followed Doji inside as they searched the house, unaware that what they were looking for was in Tru's pocket.

When Tru awoke, her father was standing over her and said, "Tru! What happened?" Tru sat up immediately and told her dad everything, starting from when she discovered the paper. She handed her father the paper and he breathed a sigh of relief, but then said, "Please try not to dig into my things anymore. I will make sure I put my things away properly next time." Tru nodded and said, "Who were those guys? Doji and . . . Ryuga, was it? Who were they and why did they want that paper?" Tru's father sat down and said, "I suppose since you're 7 now, I can trust you with this information." Tru nodded eagerly and listened. "Doji and Ryuga are members of an organization called the Dark Nebula. The Dark Nebula organization has been trying to find the star fragment for years, for reasons unknown at the moment. The pieces of the star fragment are very powerful and if laid into the wrong hands, disaster will strike."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Tru asked. Her father said, "That's enough conversation for now. I am not certain whether you can handle the full shock of everything going on at the moment, but there will be a day when you will know everything and you will understand why it is so important."

Tru said aloud to herself when her father left the room, "Then I'll find out on my own."

End of Episode 1: A Strong Opponent


	2. Episode 2 -Bonds of Friendship

**Scarlett: Second episode! Whoo-hoo!**

**Tru: I hope you have enough energy to actually keep this up.**

**Scarlett: Don't insult me or I'll do something you won't like.**

**Tru: Great, the author is getting threatening.**

**Scarlett: Okay, fine. Be like that and in the next chapter, you'll lose a beybattle. **

**Tru: NOO! I'll be nice, I'll be nice!**

**Scarlett: (satisfied grin)**

* * *

_Author's Note: If you have ever seen the official Beyblade Metal Fusion series(it can be found on youtube), then try to imagine the "Last Time on Beyblade" part being said in the deep announcer voice it's usually spoken in._

Last time on Beyblade: Tru and her father live a happy life until Tru discovers a mysterious paper inside her father's office. After Doji and Ryuga break into Tru's house, searching for secret information, Tru defends her house by launching her bey, Desert Cactus, at Ryuga. Ryuga responds by launching his own bey, Lightning L-Drago. As soon as the beys clash, Tru calls out her Special Move, Needle Shower and starts to push L-Drago back. But L-Drago rallies and Ryuga calls out a Dark Move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Supreme Bite Shot, and Tru is knocked unconscious on the ground outside. Ryuga and Doji do not find the information they were looking for however and are forced to leave before Tru's father comes back. When Tru awakens, her father tells her that Doji and Ryuga are part of an organization called the Dark Nebula and he is grateful that Tru had hidden the piece of paper. But when Tru asks more questions, her father does not answer, saying that she is not old enough to understand, but as her father leaves the room, Tru says to herself that if her father won't tell her, then she will find out by herself...

Tru walked through Coma Village with Desert Cactus in her hand. _I need to boost my skills if I am to win against that Ryuga._ But her confidence was low as she recalled Ryuga's Dark Move.

FLASHBACK: Ryuga's hands glowed purple and Lightning L-Drago rushed towards Cactus with immeasurable speed and power. The dragon shape of the bey had three heads and was quickly gaining on Cactus. Tru stood still hoping the Spike Shield would block the attack. "Dark Move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Supreme Bite Shot!" Ryuga called to L-Drago and laughed evilly.

Tru frowned, but then shook her head as if to remove the memory. She heard beys clashing as she neared the bey park. Everyone was practicing hard. As Tru entered, she looked around for an opponent, but no one paid any attention to her. Then Tru spotted one of the best bladers in Coma Village, Gingka Hagane. His red hair spiked up on the back of his head, held back by a blue band with the symbol of Pegasus the winged horse on it. Pegasus was also the name of Gingka's bey. He was talking to one of his friends, Hyoma. Hyoma had short hair, a light lavender that was almost white. His bey was Aries, the horned sheep. Just as Tru was starting to walk up to them, Gingka said to Hyoma, "Alright, but I'm gonna win this time." Then they walked out of the bey park.

Tru followed them without being seen. They walked through the forest until they came to the mountains where there appeared to be a large semi circle hole in the ground, completely smooth and shiny green. It was the Green Hades beystadium.

Gingka and Hyoma got ready to battle and Tru watched in the distance on the top of a rock ledge. "3, 2, 1, let it rip!" They shouted and launched their beys. Gingka's Pegasus and Hyoma's Aries clashed with a large bang, neither bey moving an inch. Then Aries pushed Pegasus back with surprising strength. Tru whispered to herself, "It's the eternal defense spin track, 145-ED that allows Aries to deflect attacks, and that Ball performance tip allows Aries to move so rigidly across that smooth surface. Gingka had better watch himself."

Pegasus tried to circle across the glass-like surface of the Green Hades stadium, but Aries was gaining on it. "Pegasus has a rubber flat performance tip which is great for land surfaces and normal beystadiums, but Pegasus won't move so well on a smooth surface like this Green Hades." Tru observed. Soon Aries crashed into Pegasus and Pegasus flew out of the stadium and onto the ground, motionless. Aries flew into Hyoma's hand and he grinned at Gingka's frustrated face.

Hyoma said, "You need to improve on your mobility. Want to try again?" Gingka was about to answer when he spotted Tru on the top of the rock ledge watching them. He had seen Tru battling at the bey stadium before, and she seemed to be a strong opponent to battle. Hyoma saw where Gingka's gaze had landed and then he looked over and saw Tru as well.

Tru hopped off the rock ledge and said, "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to battle someone and today everyone seemed too busy to help me practice." She held up Desert Cactus and asked, "Can I battle with you two?" Hyoma asked, "In the Green Hades stadium? Well, sure if you like losing." Tru smiled and she aimed her bey at the stadium and Hyoma put Aries in his launcher and did the same. Gingka stepped back to watch.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Tru and Hyoma said at the same time and launched their beys. "Go, Cactus!" Tru shouted and Cactus rushed forward and smashed into Aries with ease. Aries stumbled as almost slipped over a small pothole in the stadium created by a special move in an earlier battle. Aries was able to rebound from the attack, however and smashed back into Cactus, but Cactus didn't budge and Aries was sent flying. _Cactus is used to moving over rough and bumpy surfaces and this stadium is the opposite, but using Cactus's speed, I can attack Aries without slipping over the smooth, glass-like surface. Hyoma must know that because he's trying to escape._ Tru thought as Hyoma's Aries landed, then circled the stadium, trying to avoid Cactus's continuous attacks.

Gingka watched the battle, interested in Tru's skill and he wondered why he hadn't battled with her before if she was so strong. Few bladers were able to move along the glass-like surface of the Green Hades stadium, without slipping.

Soon, Cactus caught up with Aries and sent it flying with one attack. Aries landed next to Hyoma, motionless. Tru had won with a stadium out. Hyoma was surprised. Hyoma knew that Desert Cactus was a bey that moved best on rough, uneven, and sandy surfaces. How could Tru have won with such a bey that shouldn't be able to handle the smooth stadium?

Desert Cactus flew into Tru's hand and she put it back into her launcher. "Gingka! I want to battle you now!" She said and held up her launcher. Gingka knew he would lose in the Green Hades stadium, so he said, "Can we battle in a regular stadium so no one is getting an unfair advantage?" Tru lowered her launcher and said. "Sure! That would probably be easier for both of us." The three of them headed to the regular bey-training park and battled together until sunset. Tru had not lost at all during training.

As Tru headed home, she spotted Doji trying to break into the house because Tru's father was asleep in his bedroom. The spare key was in Tru's pocket. Tru took out her launcher and put Desert Cactus in it. "Doji!" She shouted and aimed Desert Cactus at him. Doji turned around in surprise, but then hid his surprise under a devilish grin. "Come back to challenge the Dark Nebula again, foolish girl?" Tru's eyes narrowed and said, "I will not lose again, and besides, I don't see Ryuga with you anyway." Doji pulled out his bey, a balance type; Dark Wolf. Tru prepared to launch and Doji did the same. "Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" They said at the same time and launched their beyblades.

Tru thought of the map her father had drawn that if followed correctly, would lead to where he had hid a powerful star fragment. _Doji and the Dark Nebula would be able to rule the world with that kind of power! I must not lose this battle, for the sake of my friends in Coma Village, for the sake of my father, and for the sake of the world!_ "Go, Desert Cactus!" She called to her bey and Desert Cactus started attacking Dark Wolf. Doji calmly smiled because Desert Cactus's attacks were not affecting Dark Wolf.

Tru frowned and yelled, "Special Move, Tumbleweed Dash!" Desert Cactus glowed a bright green and it's spin strength increased. Desert Cactus sent Dark Wolf flying, but Doji was able to make Dark Wolf land again without much damage. Doji called out his own special move in return, "Darkness Howling Blazer!" Dark Wolf glowed a red-purple and brutally attacked Desert Cactus. "Hold your ground!" Tru called to Desert Cactus, but Desert Cactus's spin strength was starting to slow down. Tru then closed her eyes and imagined her connection with Desert Cactus. She thought of all the battles they had been through and Tru called out to Desert Cactus through her thoughts...and Desert Cactus answered.

Desert Cactus glowed the brightest green Tru had ever seen and it's spin strength increased greatly. Doji's Dark Wolf was being pushed back! Doji's smile dropped off his face and he said, "What?" Desert Cactus glowed even more and Tru glowed too, with the aura of her bey surrounding her. Dark Wolf's spin strength slowed too fast for Doji to do anything and it stopped spinning. Tru had won. She recalled Desert Cactus and then said, "Leave now, and never come back." Doji pressed a button on a small device in his pocket and soon a helicopter landed next to him. He got inside and said, "This isn't over! I will find the star fragment!" The helicopter flew away and Tru smiled in satisfaction.

Tru entered the house and locked the door behind her. She heard her father's footsteps upstairs and called up, "Hey dad, I'm home!" She heard his reply, "Welcome back, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Just then there was a loud thud on the roof, and then the sound of an explosion. "Tru! The house is collapsing! Look on the bookshelf!" Her father shouted, then Tru heard his pained scream and then silence, except for the sound of the roof caving in. Tru looked up at the roof in alarm and then rushed to follow her father's last words. On one of the shelves on the bookshelf, there was a piece of paper folded in half, Tru unfolded it quickly and it said, "In case of emergency; Angle the bookshelf so it leans on the table and get underneath." The bookshelf was small and light, but very sturdy so Tru obeyed her father's written instructions and took cover under the bookshelf.

The house finished caving in and Tru realized there was more in the note. "If you need to exit the house, use the trapdoor underneath the table. It is under the rug." Then the note ended. Tru moved the rug and there was a trapdoor she hadn't even known was there. When she opened it, there was a ladder that led down to an underground area. Tru followed the ladder down, and closed the trapdoor behind her. There was a light coming from below that became brighter as Tru continued descending the ladder and got closer to the space below. When she reached the bottom, it was clear that this was where her father kept his most secretive items and files. It was almost like a lab.

Tru didn't realize she was crying until she felt a tear drop off her cheek and onto her hand. She wiped the rest of her tears away, but the memory of hearing her father's dying scream had scarred her, probably for the rest of her life. Tru saw many items that her father had left for her, including journals he had written, a holographic video of her father giving Tru a message in case of his death, and supplies. Mostly tools and bey parts. Did her father expect Tru to continue what her father could no longer do? Did he expect her to become the very last beymaker on Earth? Tru took a black bag she had found and filled it with emergency items. She packaged packages of food, money, a water bottle, grappling hooks, Desert Cactus and other items of importance.

Using information she found in the laboratory, she found another trapdoor that led outside the house. Before she left the ruins of the house, she took a black hoodie and carefully sewed a cloth on the hood so that when she wore her hood up, only her eyes were visible. _It will be better if the Dark Nebula does not know that I am still alive._ Tru thought as she left Coma Village. _I will track them down and make them pay for what they've done._

...

Gingka Hagane had traveled to Japan after the second incident in Coma Village. First Doji and Ryuga had broken into the top of the volcano and stolen a powerful evil bey known as Lightning L'Drago. Then a few months later, one of his friends, Tru Tendo, died because Doji had dropped a bomb on her and her father's house. _I must defeat L'Drago in order to stop the Dark Nebula._ Gingka had thought.

When Gingka traveled to Japan, he met up with a young blader named Kenta. Kenta was not a very strong blader, but he had a good heart and a strong blader's spirit.

Gingka met other new friends too. Madoka, a bey-mechanic. Madoka did have a bey, but almost never battled because she preferred examining and repairing beys as well as collecting data.

Kyoya became one of Gingka's fiercest rivals after losing to Gingka when he expected to win. He used to be part of a group of bullies called the Face Hunters who picked on younger bladers, like Kenta, and tried to steal their bey points. Kyoya left the Face Hunters and went on a training journey however, in order to defeat Gingka someday. One of the Face Hunters, named Benkei also left so he could help Kyoya on his training journey and mentioned several times he would do anything for "his Kyoya old buddy".

Doji and the Dark Nebula finally revived Lightning L'Drago and Gingka and his new friends sought out the Dark Nebula's hiding place and Gingka battled Ryuga and L'Drago. Gingka ending up losing very badly to Ryuga and felt very discouraged for a long time. It wasn't until he visited his old home, Coma Village and received helpful advice from Hyoma, that he felt like his old self again. Gingka and Hyoma battled in the Green Hades beystadium like they used to and Gingka finally won against Hyoma and Aries!

Gingka left Coma Village again and soon got caught up in an upcoming Survival Battle tournament. The winner would be granted one wish, anything the WBBA organization could grant. (The WBBA [World Bey Blade Association] is a good organization unlike the Dark Nebula.) Madoka meant to volunteer in the section where the bey mechanics would be, but got swept up into the large crowd of bladers and ended up on the airplane that would take the bladers to the island where the Survival Battle would take place. Gingka said he would make sure nothing happened to Madoka.

A few enemies of Gingka are participating in this tournament too! A crab obsessed blader who calls himself the King of all Crabs (his bey is Mad Gasher which is a Crab based bey.) is named Tetsuya. He often refers to other people as small crabs and in between all the sentences he speaks says something like "pinchy pinchy" or "crab crab" while making his index and middle fingers click together like a crab's two claws. Tetsuya likes playing dirty tricks on his opponents in order to win.

The survival battles goes smoothly with Gingka immediately eliminating other bladers easily. Madoka watches timidly, unsure of what to do. Because it is allowed to gang up on other bladers, a lot of inexperienced bladers try to eliminate Gingka in order to get closer to winning. Gingka enjoys defeating so many bladers at once, so easily!

One mysterious blader has entered the survival battle, unknown to Gingka and his friends. He easily defeats ten bladers at once and the defeat is announced to everyone on the island from the blimp above the island. Inside the blimp is the WBBA who are monitoring losses and wins and making sure no one cheats. All anyone has ever seen of the mysterious blader is the green glow coming from wherever he is on the island, when he is defeating people. Kyoya has noticed that Hyoma is hiding in the trees instead of blading. Hyoma was trying to hide, unnoticed until the only bladers left were Gingka and other bladers worth defeating, but Kyoya demands he come out and Hyoma and Kyoya start to battle.

Tru Tendo has been keeping an eye on the Dark Nebula using technology from a hideout in the woods. She has also been watching Gingka and his new friends battle in the survival battle from her hideout, and wishes to defeat everyone at the survival battle and be reunited with Gingka. However, she knows the Dark Nebula is involved with the survival battle and wants to win and Tru needs to stay undercover in order to figure out what the Dark Nebula's plans are. Just then, Tru discovers why the Dark Nebula wants to win the Survival Battle and gasps out loud. If only she could notify Gingka!

Gingka has just defeated another five bladers and there are now less than 100 bladers left on the island! Madoka asks Gingka, "Gingka, what are you going to wish for if you win?" Gingka thinks for a moment and then replies, "A double layer sandwich with no onions!" Madoka gives Gingka a weird look and says, "Is that all you're going to wish for? This battle is really important to a lot of people, so don't you think it would seem like a waste to just wish for a sandwich?" Gingka thinks again and says, "You're right Madoka... I'll wish for a triple layer sandwich instead!" Madoka mutters, "Never mind."

Kenta has been battling hard, but as he is walking in search of more bladers to defeat, he hears protesting yells and rushes towards the sound. Tetsuya the King of Crabs caught Benkei and other bladers in nets and says if they don't team up with him so he can win, he'll toss their beys over the edge of the island into the water below. Kenta launches his bey, Sagittario, and cuts through the nets, releasing Benkei and the other bladers as well as giving their beys back. They are certainly not happy with Tetsuya!

Tetsuya tries to escape but finds himself in a pickle when he is faced with the mob of angry bladers. He tries a dirty trick and says, "Look over there!" The mob looks and Tetsuya picks up a heavy rock and prepares to crush the beys so he will win. The bladers look back to see Tetsuya holding a heavy rock and grunting under the weight of it. Kenta demands angrily, "Are you trying to throw that rock on our beys?" Tetsuya immediately denies it and says, "I was, uh, trying to , uh, lift some weight! Crab, crab! See?" He lifts the rock up and down like a weight exercising barbell and says, "One, Two! One, Two! See, crabs? Lifting weights!" The angry bladers do not look impressed, and attack Tetsuya at the same time. He drops the rock behind him and it lands in the water below.

Tetsuya almost falls off the edge but the other bladers help him back up. "Why did you save me?" He asks and Kenta explains that they would never abandon a fellow blader even if they didn't like him all that much. Tetsuya bawls and says, "I'm so sorry for what I did!" Kenta and the other bladers feel sympathy for him and offer to be his friends, but it turns out, Tetsuya's bawling was another trick! He stomps down on the rock and it loosens sending all the bladers off the edge into the water. Tetsuyas laughs but then he falls in himself. Serves him right!

Another friend of Gingka's named Hikaru is participating in the Survival Battle. Hikaru's bey is Aquario. It has the ability to create an illusion of copies of itself so that the opponent has no idea which bey is the real bey. However, Kenta previously defeated Hikaru because he saw the reflection of the sun on the real bey and knew which one to attack.

Kyoya ends up defeating Hyoma, but Kyoya's bey Leone is damaged in the performance tip. Kyoya does not notice the damage.

Kyoya and Hikaru encounter each other and decide to battle, each claiming that they will win. As the battle progresses, a group of bladers try to ambush them in order to improve their rank and chance of winning, both Hikaru and Kyoya are angry at the interruption and fight them off together, but get separated. Kyoya wonders where Hikaru went to, but shrugs it off as he figures he will encounter and defeat her later. The number on the WBBA blimp above the island shows there are less than 50 bladers left!

The mysterious blader's identity is revealed, to Kenta and Benkei as they are washed up on a shore after defeating Tetsuya, but Kenta's arm is hurt. The mysterious blader is a little boy named Yu, and his bey is Flame Libra.

Yu asks Kenta, "Whoa. Is your arm hurt?" Kenta tries to hide his arm and says, "Uhh, no." Yu laughs and says, "Don't worry. I'm not going to battle you or anything. It's unfair to battle an opponent that's hurt." Kenta breathes a sigh of relief and they introduce themselves. Yu says, "So shall we go?" Kenta and Benkei say together, "Go where?" And Yu answers, "To the first-aid tent of course! There's one this way! Come on, Kenchi and Ben-Ben!" Kenta and Benkei look at each other as Yu proclaimed their nicknames. Then they follow Yu to the first-aid tent.

Tru Tendo had been reading some of her father's journals in her spare time and figured out that she had a twin brother. Apparently, she and her brother had been separated four months after birth and Tru stayed with her father, while her brother left with her mother. Her brother's name was Yu Tendo.

Yu waited for Kenta (Called Kenchi by Yu) outside the first-aid tent and soon Kenta came back out with an arm bandage. "Thanks, Yu." Kenta said. "I feel better now." Benkei said, "Well, it's a good thing they got you fixed up or you wouldn't be able to battle!" Yu said, "Yeah, I'm glad that you're better, Kenchi. Then I wouldn't be able to defeat you. I can still defeat everyone else though." A voice from above suddenly said, "Who said _you'll _be the one to win this?" It was Hikaru and Aquario! Yu looked up and said, "Oh yeah! Now instead of a three-way battle, we can have a four-way battle and I'll defeat all of you at the same time! This is going to be fun, fun, fun!" Hikaru hopped down the rocks to get to where Kenta, Benkei, and Yu were. "We'll just see about that." She said and readied her launcher. Kenta, Benkei and Yu did the same. "3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" They said in unision. Another battle had started!

End of Beyblade Metal Fusion: Episode 2


End file.
